When I See You Again
by vickyloka
Summary: A one-shot missing scene of the moment Sirius got to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, after Voldemort killed his friends. Based on canon and also MarauderLover7's fanfic universe.


**Author's Note:** This story is a missing scene from MarauderLover7 universe, if you haven't, go read her stuff, she's amazing. That being said, it also heavily relies on canon, so it can be read as a one-shot.

* * *

Sirius had just spent the better part of the evening, since the full moon rose, with Remus, wearing him off so he wouldn't hurt himself the rest of the night. He wished he could stay, he really did, but Pete was sick again and he was worried. One friend at a time, he mused, getting on his bike to go check on his friend. As soon as he got there and went knocking on the door, an uneasy feeling made an appearance since there was no answer.

"Peter?" he called, knocking louder this time.

When there was still no answer, he whispered 'Alohomora' and felt his unease pick when the door opened silently. He held his wand high in front of him and crept past the door frame, checking for any signs of attack. There were none, the house looked just like it always did, but all the lights were off. Sirius felt his stomach sink as he called one last time:

"Wormy, you there? Pete!"

When still no answer came, he turned around and ran to his bike again. Maybe he could make it, maybe it wasn't too late.

He got to Godric's Hollow and ran the pathway to his friends' cottage. Everything about it felt wrong.

"No. No, no, no!" He said when he finally spot the door and saw it was open.

He ran inside without breaking stride and skidded to a stop as all the air left his lungs. His vision blurred but there was no mistaking the body on the floor. The world seemed to stop as he breathed:

"Prongs? Jamie? Prongs!"

He got no response back, as his body fought to keep breathing. He didn't want it to, he just wanted to curl up on the floor and die too. He was about to let go when he heard crying from upstairs, his head spun toward the sound and he fled to where it was coming from.

"Harry?! Lils!" he called, taking the steps two at a time.

Had they made it? Could it be possible? He burst through the door of the room and, if it was even possible, his heart was crushed further when he saw the red hair spread on the floor. Lilly's jaw was slack and there was no light in her eyes.

"No" he whispered again.

"Silly!" Harry wailed from his crib.

His face was red from screaming and he threw his little hands up at Sirius who covered the distance in three steps and cradled the little boy in his arms.  
The fact that Harry was there and alive broke the shock and denial and he felt himself start to sob. He went to his knees, still clutching Harry for dear life, as the tears started to flow. The man was so focused in his own misery that he failed to notice the enormous shadow that appeared at the door.

"Sirius?!" the person asked in a deep raspy voice.

Sirius turned around, pressing Harry closer to his chest with one hand and training his wand at the giant with the other.

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed "Hagrid, he killed..." his voice broke, unable to finish the sentence. His wand hand lowered as utter defeat consumed him.

Hagrid, with eyes suspiciously red and probably several tears hiding in his beard, strode towards the two and pulled them into a much gentler embrace than usual since baby Harry was between them.

"I'm 'ere to fetch Harry", he told the distressed man in his arms.

"Hagrid, no!" Sirius chocked, stepping away from the hug, "He's my godson, I'll look after him. Please!"

He couldn't let Harry go, not now that he was all there was left.

"'M sorry, lad. Dumbledore's orders".

Sirius noticed then that his tears had ceased and a cold rage was starting to replace it. Harry would be safe with Dumbledore.

"Take my bike, then" he said, passing a much calmer Harry into Hagrid's hands, "I won't be needing it".

He'd go after Wormtail and then come back for Harry, once he was safe. Hagrid just nodded, patting Sirius' shoulder as he wrapped Harry in a bundle and left. Sirius turned to follow just after, not bearing the idea of staying there for even one more minute.  
As he left the cottage he no longer felt anything other than fury. Peter would pay.


End file.
